Journey Before and After Pokemon League Chapter 4
by Chincachu
Summary: Brock get's his pokemon back and Ash killed Jessie's mom


# Journey Before and After Pokemon League

## Chapter Four

Ash was happy to see the sunlight. His surrounding remained pretty much the same except he found Brock who got tied up and was struggling to get out.

When they landed, Misty walked in front of Brock and she looked very angry. "Now Brock, we will make you suffer like Ash and I did!" Togepi squealed in agreement.

"No, it's your fault!" Brock retorted.

"How's that?" Misty asked.

"If you didn't severely attack me and put my brain on a different angle I could've help you instead." Brock explained.

"Well, who told you to diss me?"

"So, who told you to get into my private time?"

"Private time???" This was the time where Misty was really pissed again and she could've beaten Brock with a whip if she had one. Ash looked at the hopeless situation and began walking toward the nearest pokemon center, where his pokemons can get a rest. All of them are tired and beat up, including the legendary Aerodactyl.

"Wait Ash!" Brock yelled.

"What?!" Ash replied.

"Let me come with you," he requested.

"Ummm, as long as you won't attack me again."

"No problem."

"Hey!" Misty exclaimed.

"As long as Misty won't hit my head." Brock snickered. Before he realized, he got slapped in the head and Togepi bit him in the nuts. Ash smiled and walk away.

The two finally stopped and follow Ash when Brock looked at his pokemon. "Oh my freaking god! My pokeballs are gone!"

"Team rocket must've took them. Well, that's because Brock is dumb." Misty said as matter of factly. Brock was hurt; he missed his Vulpix. It was from one of many girls he loved and only that one gave him something (except slapping in the face).

"I guess we have to find them." Ash said. Misty sighed and agreed.

They finally got to the pokemon center while Brock was very worried. From then Ash called Professor Oak.

"Oh, hi Ash!" Oak said excitely.

"Hi professor Oak, have you seen my pokemons?" Ash asked.

"Of course! How did you catch them? Better yet, how did you find them? It's very amazing and I hope that you can let me borrow for researching."

"Sure."

"Thank you! I'm very excited, I would be working on it now."

"And if Gary calls you, tell him what I've done, okay?"

"Definitely. Okay Ash, I gotta work on it. Bye!"

"Give me some-"

"Shut up! I need to go!" Professor Oak sounded desperate and Ash heard some woman moaning. Ash decided to leave the old lovebirds alone and he hoped the woman wasn't his mom. Fortunately, it was beginning to sound like a man to him.

When the pokemons are all healed up, Ash was amazed he found his pokemons: Bulbasaur evolved into an Ivysaur, Squirtle evolved into Wartotle and Pidgeotto evolved into Pidgeot! At first he thought he got the wrong pokemons, nurse Joy said that they had enough energy to evolve when they were healed and she was very impressed to see an Aerodactyl. Ash was very excited but he has something to do: to get Brock's pokemons back.

"Ooooooooooh, I like Vulpix!" James exclaimed as he edged toward the frightened Vulpix, who was weakened by Meowth's fury scratch and Weezing's gas attack. "Especially this one." James touched Vulpix's sensitive spot while Meowth was drooling and Jessie sighed.

"You're fucking dead!!!!" Brock screamed when Ash and the others finally caught up Aerodactyl. Brock was steaming crazy while Misty was disgusted. Pikachu closed his eyes, he was puzzled why Meowth was drooling and why human likes to rape pokemons. "I'm the only one that can do it to Vulpix!!!!"

The word made Misty gaggled while Ash was disgusted that he had a crazy friend. Pikachu and Togepi did their own version of gagging. Even Aerodactyl was confused. Jessie, for the tenth time, agreed with the good gang.

"So what? Vulpix likes me!" James exclaimed, he forced the weak Vulpix to agree.

"Prepare for trouble!" Misty said.

"Cause your mom is in trouble!" Ash said while holding Jessie's mom.

"To protect your mom from death,"

"To save your mom from our nation,"

"Have to give Vulpix back,"

"To extend your arm with Vulpix above,"

"Misty!"

"Ash and your mom!"

"Ash's gang blast your mom into the sky!"

"Give back Brock's shit or prepare to die!"

Jessie was pissing her ass off. She was about to use an AK-47 when her mom said. "Please give Brock's pokemons back because if not he would rape me again. And DON'T USE THAT FUCKING GUN NEAR MY OLD ASS!!!"

"Sorry!" Jessie said and threw all the pokeballs reluctantly back to Brock with the injured Vulpix while James kept whining. "There," she said as she put her hands on her hips. James now began drooling at Meowth while Meowth was drooling at Jessie's mom.

"Ooops," Brock said when he took Jessie's mom and threw it down toward the ground.

"Yeeaaah! I'm Brock-free!!!" Jessie's mom screamed as she began falling down. Jessie screamed in horror and Meowth dived after her. James dived after Meowth and Jessie dived too.

"Haha, they fell for the stupid trick!" Ash said in excitement. Brock only looked sad because he missed Jessie's mom. "Aerodactyl, use hyber beam!" Ash commanded. Team rocket was blasted into somewhere. Jessie's mom died when James fell on her. So Ash did not feel guilty.

"Okay, pokemon league is about to begin. I guess we should go there." Ash said after 10 minutes of nothing-to-say-but-laugh-like-hell situation. Misty, who was choking up, said. "Okay, let's camp on the grass first. It's getting dark and with Aerodactyl, we can get there tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay."

Within minutes, they started the fire and began eating Chickeno (a chicken pokemon). Ash and Misty began joking around and having a great time. Brock went to sleep early with his Vulpix. 

Soon, Ash began to see Misty to be a great friend, or a best friend. He fell for her from then on. Remembering all those adventures together, she cared for him and she helps him when he was down. Looking at his wounded shoulder, he realized Misty tried to stop his bleeding even though he didn't care. And she didn't complain when they were stuck in the cave. Slowly and carefully, Ash began to stroke Misty's soft hair, stopping Misty in mid sentence. Misty seem to realize it too, and she let him stroke her hair.

Ash then kissed her. Misty did not hold back, Ash felt relaxed. Slow at first, then they kissed passionately while Ash caressed Misty's body . . .

Getting horny? If you wanted to read details, prepare for chapter 5a. If you don't want to and be a goody goody, read chapter 5b when it comes later. 


End file.
